Portable electronic devices, by nature, travel along with a user. These devices are typically held in the user's hand while operating the device, then stored after use. Studies indicate several users, after using their devices, store their devices in a pocket of their clothing. In particular, the back pocket of their lower garment (e.g., a rear pocket of denim jeans). Due to the relatively small footprint of the device, the back pocket is a relatively simple means of storing the device. Studies further indicate that some of these users may sit down on, for example, a chair while the device is still in their pocket. Further, some of these users may remain seated for durations exceeding one minute.
However, this habit of leaving a device in the back pocket may be problematic. For example, the device may be subject to strain sufficient enough to temporarily disable the device, or even worse, permanently damage the device. A portion back pocket may exert a force a top portion and/or a bottom portion of the device in a first direction toward the user. At the same time, the user's posterior region may exert a force on a central portion of the device in a second direction opposite the first direction (that is, away from the user). These opposing strains on different portions of the device lead to increased strain on the device. This strain may cause damage to the enclosure and/or internal components of the device. Furthermore, next generation devices offering larger display screens which have an increased surface area vulnerable to strain.